


błogi sen

by gaybyprinciple



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: poezja, wiersz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybyprinciple/pseuds/gaybyprinciple
Kudos: 1





	błogi sen

Jak kamień szlachetny rozbity o ścianę 

roztrzaskał się błogi sen

Kawałki szkła leżą rozsypane 

odleciały z butelki rozbitej o cień,

O kant rzeczy wcześniej niewidzianej

Roztrzaskał się błogi sen


End file.
